Crossroads
by Burnt Rice
Summary: Akito Hayama runs a group called The Vigils at Crossroads Academy. All of the Crossroads students carry out his assignments without question. That is, until Sana Kurata comes into the picture.......
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story is loosely based on the concept from the book, "The Chocolate War", but you don't have to know the story in order to get the fic. AU.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha. I also don't own 'The Chocolate War'. Big suprise there...  
  
~Crossroads~  
By Burnt Rice  
  
Chapter 1: The Assigner  
  
"I hate you." Sana Kurata's narrowed eyes bore into the man standing before her. The man's sweat trickled down his temple, his breathing shallow, broken. He was backed up against a wall, and the 16 year old girl stood before him, hunting knife in hand. She walked up to him, and drew her face close to his. "Do you fear death?", she whispered. Her voice was tender, as if she were his only friend. Her voice changed again. It sounded menacing now, almost insane. "You're about to experience it." She softly chuckled. The man, on the verge of tears, shook as he spoke. "No!! Please, no! I beg your forgiveness! I'll do anything, anything at all!!" Sana lifted the knife. "Do you honestly think that I would forgive you just like that? Think again." The knife flew and stabbed the man square on the heart. He gave a strangled cry, and slid down the wall in a heap. Sana looked at the man in distaste, blood staining the floor. "Traitor."  
  
Silence.  
  
"CUT!!" The man who had been dead a few seconds ago got up. "Good work, Sana!!", called the director. "And that's a wrap!!" Cheers could be heard coming from all corners of the studio. Sana Kurata, teen actress, sighed. She had worked really hard on that last scene. It was really hard getting herself to stab Todo-san. Usually he was so light-hearted, a nice man, really. She kept resisting the urge to laugh during the take. But now she was tired. She felt as if this movie was going to be her best yet, maybe even better than 'Mansion of Water'.  
  
Rei Sagami, Sana's manager, (poor guy, he tries so hard), cautiously walked up to Sana. She noticed his strange actions. "What, Rei?" He cleared his throat. "It's just that, uh, you were so convincing. You kind of, well, scare me sometimes with how genuine your acting is." He cleared his thoat, obviously embarrassed that he had let Sana intimidate him. Sana laughed. "And that's it?! Well. I guess I'm going to have to be less convincing, otherwise poor baby-waby-poo here is gonna pee in his pants!!!" At that, she took out a picture of a baby lying on a bear-skin rug, his little naked baby butt prominent. She tauntingly waved it in front of his face. "W-where did you get that?!!", cried an apalled Rei. "Oh, I just called your aunt and she told me the cutest little baby stories about you!! Is it really true that you ate some mothballs and had to have your stomach pumped when you were three? How about how you used to have scary dreams about Mr. Snuffles?"  
  
"Sana..." Rei walked towards her, vein popping out from his left temple. Sometimes it twitched. How could she be so mature on set, yet so childish concerning everything else?  
  
Oh-oh, Sana thought. Rei's starting to look scary.........."WAH!!!!"  
  
So Sana ended up being chased around the studio by a raging manager who had a thing with mothballs. And that's usually how she spent her days. Not being chased by her manager, but by causing some little diversion to break the tension of the people around her. Or just for fun. He still didn't know that the vein on his left temple twitched and throbbed whenever he was stressed. Lots of people, incuding her own mother, liked to watch it and see how big it could get.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young man with sandy blond hair and cool amber eyes sat in the center of a group of people. They formed a circle around him, each of them facing the young man. There was a flickering light bulb in the corner of the small, crowded room. The place felt damp and stuffy, and cobwebs frosted the corners of the room. A faint scent of sweat hung in the air, making the group experience an unnerving atmosphere of discomfort. That was exactly how the young man wanted it, he didn't want anyone to get too comfortable whenever they associated themselves with him. There was a guy standing in front of the young man, also in the center. He was shaking, his eyes wide with anticipation. It seemed as if wrong doings were underfoot, and in a way, they were.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"J-junichi Katagawa."  
  
"Well , Junichi. Do you know why you are here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
"Do tell. Why are you here, Junichi?"  
  
"For an assignment, sir."  
  
"Very good.", replied the young man. He answered as if he were rewarding a dog, or a very young child.  
  
"You realize that there is nothing personal about the assignments we give at Crossroads Academy."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you know that this is a tradition at Crossroads, nothing more."  
  
Junichi shifted his leg. He had the look of someone who was ready to accept his fate. He had the look of a loser.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Good." The young man leaned back into his chair. He liked to leave people hanging, feeling the tension build up in the air. "Here is your assignment." He could feel the heightening of interest in the room. Everyone was eagerly awaiting to hear what great idea, no, piece of art, that the young man was going to come up with next.  
  
"Doors." he said.  
  
"Doors?"  
  
"Doors. How are they held?"  
  
"Uh....b-by hinges?"  
  
"Very good. Have you noticed the the last stall in the boy's bathroom in the english hallway?"  
  
"The one with all the graffiti about Mrs. Haneoka?" Everyone (at least all the boys) knew about that stall. It was filled with obscene things about the young teacher. She was beautiful, and practically all of the males at Crossroads were in love with her. The door was crowded with scribbles, anonymous tid-bits that told all who read them things that would be too apalling to say to Mrs. Haneoka's face.  
  
"Right. Now, after school ends today, I want you to take that door off it's hinges."  
  
"You mean like steal?"  
  
"Not steal. The school will be getting it back soon enough. You run the camera for the morning announcements, do you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now, tomorrow, during the announcements, the students at this school won't be hearing their lunch menus."  
  
"They won't?"  
  
"No. Tomorrow, for lunch, they're going to be getting that door." The young man waited. A sudden look of apprehension dawned on Junichi's face. As the idea finally sunk in, sniggers could be heard from the group of people. The young man glanced towards another, Naozumi Kamura, who had a gavel in his hands. Naozumi was the president of the Vigils. He was was the most important person, except for, of course, the assigner. Naozumi usually exerted control over the others if things got out of hand. He also made sure that the tasks were completed and that everything ran smoothly. He banged the gavel against a desk. The sound cut through the silence of the room. "The box, Tsuyoshi."  
  
Tsuyoshi Sasaki brought forward a black box. In the black box were six marbles, five of them white, and one black. The young man, known as the assigner, stood up. He looked bored. He stuck his hand into the box, and drew out a marble. The marble was clenched in his hand, so no one could see it's color. It was a concept thought up by the students years back, when the school was first built. If the assigner got a white marble, then the task would stay as is. But if he or she picked a black one, then the assigner was to do the task he himself had given. It was created to make sure that the assigner would not go too far. Insurance, if you will. The assigner gave a mocking smile, and without looking at it, held it out for all to see. White.  
  
The gavel was pounded against the desk again. "Dismissed.", said Naozumi. The vigils filed out of the room, leaving Naozumi, Tsuyoshi, and the assigner. Tsuyoshi also had an important role concerning the vigils. He owned a notebook, which contained information on every student that attended Crossroads. It was more detailed than the school's own records. That's how the assigner chose his next....target. Almost everyone at Crossroads knew about the Vigils. All the students, guy or girl, also knew that it was fruitless to refuse the Vigil's wishes. They had too much power, too much influence over the students. Even the teachers knew, but they more or less left the Vigils to their own devices. They knew that the Vigils may as well be the ruin of the the school, if they chose to do so. As a result, as long as none of their activites bothered the flow of Crossroads, and that no one got injured, they pretty much ignored the Vigil's existence.  
  
Naozumi shook his head in disbelief. "How'd you do it again, Akito?" Akito shrugged. "I mean, how do you keep coming up with these things, and yet you somehow never get the black marble?" Akito looked indifferent, and yawned. "I'm tired. And hungry. Tsuyoshi, are they serving sushi today?"Tsuyoshi adjusted his glasses while flipping through his notes. "Yeah. And tomorrow shrimp."  
  
"Right.", answered Akito. It was amazing how he kept his voice so calm, void of any traces of anger or fear. "Any news?", he asked. Tsuyoshi flipped thruogh his notebook once more. "Actually, there is. There's going to be a new transfer student at Crossroads starting tomorrow. Sana Kurata. She's that famous actress. Been on commercials, stars in a television series, just finished her third movie. Born March 7th. 16. She was abandoned as a baby, adopted by a female writer."  
  
"Actress, huh?" Akito let the fact hang in the air, thinking of the possibilties for future assignments. Naozumi spoke up. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to give her the next assignment? She's famous, you know, with lawyers and all. She might not listen to us."  
  
Akito smiled, something he did not too often. "She deserves to know her place.", he said. "Actually, the fact that she can act makes it worthwhile. A challenge." He walked out of the room, calling back to Naozumi and Tsuyoshi."C'mon. First hour starts in five."  
  
No one messed with Akito Hayama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, Rei, I've been thinking." Sana stared up at the ceiling of the car. They were heading to a  
photo shoot.  
  
"Always a good sign.", he replied.  
  
"Since I've finished my movie, and my schedule isn't too tight for this month, maybe I should go to that  
school back in Tokyo we were discussing." She furrowed her eyebrows. "What was it called again?  
Crimson High, wasn't it?"  
  
"I'm glad you mentioned it, because I was thinking that same exact thing. Except Crimson High isn't  
taking any more applicants. I checked last week."  
  
"Awww......I wanted to go back! You know, make some friends, join a club, take notes.....I get lonely  
with my tutor...." She sat up, and brought her knees to her chin.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I did find another school in the same area..."  
  
"WOW!! REALLY?!!! THAAANKS!!!!!!"  
  
"....if you don't mind co-ed. I mean, I know you're used to all-girls schools, but this was the best school  
in that area...."  
  
"WHO CARES??!!" Sana was ecstatic. She hadn't been with people her own age for months. She started a long rap about how cool procrastination was and about how gym socks smelled (although that really had nothing to do with the current subject), and then suddenly stopped. "What school am I going to?"  
  
"Crossroads Academy. You start tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Woohoo!!! What's going to happen? Even I don't quite know yet.....*shudders* Anywho, there's my first chapter, what do ya think? I don't even know how how long this fic is going to be!!!!! Ah well, at least there's something for me to look forward to. Ok, bye for now!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Nothing More

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha, The Chocolate War, or anything else cool like that...................dang it.  
  
A/N- Hi everyone!! It's my next chapter!!! Thanks to all of my reviewers!! Ok, here goes.....  
  
~Crossroads~  
By Burnt Rice  
  
Chapter 2: Nothing More  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce you to our newest student at Crossroads, Sana Kurata." Excited whispers could be heard throughout the classroom, all of them about the teen actress who stood before them. Sana felt totally normal by this reaction. She was already used to people stopping and staring at her in the streets. I guess they'll all get over it after a day or two, she thought. She quickly scanned the classroom with her eyes. Some kids look pretty nice. That girl with the black hair looks pretty cool. Her eyes lingered on Akito. He was staring straight ahead, with no apparent interest in the whispered conversations surrounding him. What's with that guy?, thought Sana. He seems so......bored? No, that's not it. Lifeless, maybe. Cold.  
  
"Sana? Sana?" Sana abruptly popped out of her reverie. The teacher was waving a hand in front of her face. "Sorry, Ms. Haneoka.", Sana replied. "What was the question again?"  
  
"Tell us about yourself.", said the teacher. "Right. Let's see........" Sana thought a moment. "I have lots of stray dogs at home....I guess you could say that I sort of 'collect' them...." Laughter erupted from the students. Sana noticed a boy with glasses frantically writing in some sort of notebook. She continued. "Um......I love my acting, but I also hope to make some friends here. Oh, and I'm also here to get educated, of course." More laughter.  
  
"Thank you, Sana. Please take the seat behind Akito Hayama." Sana saw that most heads in the room turned towards that guy she had thought was so lifeless. He continued to stare unblinkingly ahead. "Hayama, please raise your hand.", said Ms. Haneoka. No one did. "That's alright," said Sana. "I think I know who you're talking to." She walked straight towards the seat behind Akito, locking eyes with him. He didn't even flinch. Ms. Haneoka called out for the class's attention, once again breaking Sana's train of thought. "Settle down, class. Morning annoucements are about to start."  
  
Naozumi leaned forward in anticipation. This morning he had double- checked that Junichi had the door, and that it was in place. Sana's pretty cool in person, he thought. I thought that she would be some stuck-up snob, but she's okay....I wonder if she's going with anyone......"And now," said the anchor on television, "time for today's lunch menu." A boy with a chef's hat and a fake mustache sat at a desk. "Today's special is..." The telvision went static, but soon the camera focused on something square, and brown. After a moment, the camera came into focus. It zoomed closer to the door, going up and down, so that people could read what was written on it. "It's about Ms. Haneoka!!!", exclaimed one boy. The class burst out laughing, some pointing at the screen. Naozumi glared at everyone in apparent disgust. He had to admit that Akito's plan was classic, but Ms. Haneoka didin't deserve it. Heck, she was one of the best teachers at Crossroads. He hated the way some people were so.......cannibalistic and cruel to others. They just blindly follow the crowd, glad that it's not them carrying out the assignment.. At least not this time, Naozumi thought. The Vigils had already gotten to about one half of the student body. Ms. Haneoka teared up and dashed out of the room, her blotchy face covered by her hands. The classroom was in an uproar, and Naozumi was quite sure that every other classroom was in the same state. Naozumi knew that all of the students, and even the teachers knew the Vigils's activities. But as usual, there was no proof of the Vigils's involvement, so he guessed that Junichi was the one who was gonna get it. Geez, he thought. Is everyone so intimidated by the Vigils that no one would stand up to them? Well, Akito looks smug.....  
  
Sana stood up. "What's wrong with you people?!!!! Why aren't you doing anything about this?!!!!" The classroom went dead silent. All of them watched her with apprehensive eyes. "Who is responsible for this?!" Not one person dared to look Tsuyoshi's, Naozumi's, and especially not Akito's way. "Well, FINE!" And at that, she went out the door, tracking Ms. Haneoka down.  
  
Ohcrapohcrapohcrap, thought Tsuyoshi. Why did she do that? Now she's gonna get it from Akito.......... who knows what he'll make her do? Tsuyoshi glanced over at the assigner. Akito looked slightly amused, if anything. Tsuyoshi was Akito's right-hand man, and he knew how Akito 's mind worked. He probably thinks of her as a challenge. Like a game, he thought. He proceeded to record what had just happened in his notebook.  
  
For the rest of the period, a temporary teacher was sent to take Ms. Haneoka's place. No one mentioned Junichi's escapade. Towards the end of class, Sana walked back in. She could feel everyone's eyes on her while she headed back towards her desk. Sana once more locked eyes with Akito. He smirked.  
  
The end of class was marked by the bell ringing. Sana made her way out the door when someone stopped her by putting their hand on her shoulder. "Hey.", said a girl's voice from behind her. "What you did today, that was really brave of you......"Sana jerked around, and was face to face with that girl she had thought looked nice. "Name's Fuka.",said the girl. "Sana.", Sana answered. Fuka laughed. "I know who you are, girl! C'mon, I'll show you around......" The two girls walked off towards their next class.  
  
~~  
  
"So.....you're saying that some weirdo group called the Vigils controls the school? Not possible." Sana took a bite out of her sandwich. It was lunch hour, and the two girls sat under a shady tree in the courtyard. "I'm dead serious!", Fuka exclaimed. "They do things....not violent things, but, you know, hurtful things. To mess with people's minds." Sana looked pretty amused by Fuka's claims.  
  
"What about the teachers? If everyone knows about them, why don't they do anything about it?"  
  
"Well, they have......influence around the school. The faculty knows that if they disband the Vigils, all heck would break loose. And if any kid tries to defy the Vigils's orders, then..........then they can do stuff to ya."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Lemme just put it this way: They've driven teachers to quit, kids to have nervous breakdowns. Psycological torture. Trust me, you would probably be better off facing detention than months of torture."  
  
"Have you been given an assignment yet, Fuka?"  
  
"Fortunately, no."  
  
Sana laughed. "I don't think that it's THAT big of a deal......they just sound like a bunch of geeks pulling off some creepy voodoo on us. Besides, the chances that we'll be chosen are very unlikely, right?"  
  
Fuka shrugged. Sana saw that the notebook guy with the glasses was dicreetly making his way towards them. "Hey, look. Someone's coming over." To Sana's confusion, the boy walked straight past them, but dropped a note onto Sana's lap as he passed her. Sana unfolded the note, and read it's contents.  
  
"So.......what does it say, girl?"  
  
Sana grinned and read the note aloud.  
  
"The Vigils request a meeting with you, today, three-thirty pm. Tell no one."  
  
Fuka stared at Sana, eyes wide. "An assignment."  
  
"I'm going to prove to you that they're nothing more than high-school students, Fuka. Nothing more."  
  
~~End Ch. 2  
  
So how do ya like it? I'm not sure if this fic is a TAD too depressing, but you can solve that by reading someone else's humor fic!!!!^-^ WAIT! Not yet! You have to review first! So go on! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. The Meeting

A/N- Welcome to chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: 1) My name is not Miho Obana so I do not own Kodocha. 2) My name is not Robert Cormier, therefore The Chocolate War also isn't mine.  
  
~Crossroads~  
By Burnt Rice  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
Sana Kurata stood in the center of the Vigils. A dingy bulb in the corner was the only source of light in the damp room, causing long shadows to creep across the wall. The tall girl could not see many people, maybe four or five, but she could feel the presence of many more. Even knowing this, she felt as if she were alone in the the room, as if this was it's desired effect. She stood facing one other in the center, who looked as if he were right at home.  
  
"Name?", said Akito. He had a way of saying things that made his questions sound more like statements.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Akito repeated his question, slower this time, as if Sana were a small child. "Your name, please."  
  
Sana looked dubious. "I sit behind you in class, remember?"  
  
A sneering voice came from the shadows. "He asked for your name, Kurata."  
  
Sana placed her hands on her hips. "See? Even a total stranger knows my name......."  
  
Akito mockingly smirked. "She's right, you know. I mean, who wouldn't know her name? It's the ever-famous Sana Kurata." Laughter erupted from the rest of the Vigils. Naozumi banged the gavel against his desk. The laughter stopped."Why don't we get down to business?"  
  
"Right, you mean giving me one of your so-called assignments?", Sana sarcastically retorted. "I've already heard all about the Vigils. The infamous group of dorks (she put emphasis on that word) who use their power to instill fear among the students? Even so much that even the teachers won't mess with you? It's sad, really."  
  
Akito leaned back into his chair, an amused look upon his face. "So you've heard of us? Well then, there shouldn't be any trouble. Saves Tsuyoshi here the trouble of spelling the system out for you. Here is your assignment."  
  
"Do you really think that I would follow your stupid instructions? What do you take me for, a monkey?"  
  
An audible gasp came from the Vigils. No one, repeat, no one, ever defied Akito's wishes. The assigner chuckled. "So that's how it is, huh? As you probably already know, this is a tradition here at Crossroads. There is absolutely nothing personal about these assignments. And of course, I make sure that nobody gets hurt."  
  
Sana's voice rose. "You call what you did this morning harmless?! Are you blind?!"  
  
Akito responded calmly. "Is anyone dying? No. Besides, I didn't do it. Junichi Katagawa did."  
  
"Yeah, but you forced him to!"  
  
"No one forced him to do anything. I didn't even threaten him."  
  
"Well, I'm not scared of you! I'm not going to do your stupid assignment!"  
  
"No one's forcing you. You can leave now if you want."  
  
"FINE!" At that, Sana stormed out of the room, frustrated that Akito hadn't shown any traces of guilt. I'll show him!, she thought. I'm going to.....I'm going to make him pay for what he's doing!  
  
~~  
  
Tsuyoshi stared at Akito, obviously stricken by how Akito had reacted to Sana's defiance. "Why'd you let her go, Akito?" The room was now emptied of the Vigils, and only the assigner, Naozumi, and Tsuyoshi were left behind. "Don't worry about it.", replied Akito. "I expected this reaction."  
  
"So what are we going to do?", inquired Tsuyoshi. Akito closed his eyes, and leaned back into his chair as if he were trying to think up some plan. But Tsuyoshi knew better. He knew that if Akito had indeed expected this reaction, then he had already thought up a solution. Secretly, though, he was relieved that Sana hadn't listened to Akito. He was afraid that Akito was gaining too much power, that someday that power would leak out into the boundaries beyond Crossroads. And if the famous actress Sana Kurata herself were willing to do his bidding, well.......then what was left? What else was Akito capable of? Tsuyoshi knew that he himself could not go all-out against the Vigils. They had too many followers. Plus, he knew that Akito could read anyone like a book. Tsuyoshi knew that he couldn't lie well at all. The only other person who felt as he did was Naozumi. What could two guys do against a whole organization? He hoped that Sana would change all that. Destroy the system. Be the catalyst.  
  
After a few moment's silence, Akito finally spoke up. "I'll tell you what we're going to do." His eyes went blank. "We do nothing....."  
  
Naozumi glanced at Akito, confused. "Nothing?"  
  
Akito wasn't done speaking yet. "......to her." Naozumi's eyes went wide in realization. He fully understood what Akito meant. Do nothing to Sana. Don't touch a single hair on her body. But get her friends. Her new friends, the ones she had just made. Do things to harm their reputation. To make them avoid Sana. And in the process, get the whole of Crossraods Academy to ignore her too. Fill Sana with merciless regret. Let her guilt overflow. Maybe it will affect her work, maybe not. Who knew the possibilities? Naozumi had seen Akito pull off stunts like these countless times. It never failed. All who had suffered in this way always crawled back to the Vigils, begging forgiveness. And Akito would forgive them, but would make his next assignment to him or her personal. Humiliating. Naozumi was sickened by the thought. He knew that the students at Crossroads were easily swayed, and that the Vigils could pull this sort of stunt off on just about anybody. He looked over at Tsuyoshi, scanning for his reaction. Tsuyoshi stared back at Naozumi, with a pained expression on his face. In that moment, he felt helpless, disgusted with himself. How could he, or anyone else for that matter, stand for this?  
  
~~End Ch. 3  
  
Alright, you know what to do! (And for those of you who don't............REVIEW!!!!) 


	4. Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha and Robert Cormier. Go ahead. Look it up. I can prove it.  
  
Author's note: *Whew!* A pretty long breach in the update department, but here it is, the 4th chapter.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
~Crossroads~  
By Burnt Rice  
  
Chapter 4: Illusion  
  
Aya Sugita did not know the reason why, but she found illusions very intriguing. She loved the allure and the air of mystery that surrounded a riddle or magic trick. Her parents had taken her to see magic show when she was only four. She recalled the dazzle and the audience's appreciation for the magicians. As she grew older, and learned exactly how the illusions had worked, she had practiced them on her own, and even performed a little for her parents. Aya tried not to let the hobby take over her life, though. Her grades at Crossroads Academy were of utmost importance. The only way she could even attend Crossroads was through an academic scholorship. Her parents could not afford to send her there any other way. She knew that the programs offered at Crossroads would attract colleges, and if she just stuck with the horrid school for only one and a half year more she would escape it's clawing grasp and make her parents proud. But for now, at this moment, in this instant, she was content to fiddle around with a deck of cards that was currently being shuffled in her dexterous hands.  
  
"I turn the top card over.", she whispered to herself. She was sitting on a bench outside of school. "Jack of diamonds. Now, I shall place the Jack in the center of the deck, and then shuffle, so that I have no idea where it is." She imagined that there was an audience of hundreds watching before her. "I tap the top of the deck, and......" Aya paused. She loved this part. She turned the card over. "Voila! Jack of diamonds!"  
  
"Impressive." said a voice behind her. Aya jumped and turned around. She thought she had been alone. There she found Tsuyoshi Sasaki, her boyfriend for almost two months now.  
  
"Hey! You scared me!", cried Aya. She scooted over so that Tsuyoshi would have room on the bench. He sat down, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Sorry about that. I didn't want to interrupt.", he replied. " Where did you learn how to do that? Very cool."  
  
"Here and there. I taught myself how.", said Aya.  
  
"Can you do anything else?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you teach me how? It looks really cool."  
  
Aya paused before her answer. A good magician never revealed his or her secrets. It was some sort of unwritten law. And even though she really liked, or maybe even loved Tsuyoshi, and had been going out with him for almost two months now, she knew something about him: He was a Vigil. On their dates, Tsuyoshi never mentioned it, and she never asked about it, but the fact had always been there, hanging above their shoulders, like a balloon waiting to burst. She had never approved of what the Vigils did. In fact, she despised it. But the Tsuyoshi she knew wasn't like that. He was sweet, caring, cute, and funny. Aya also knew that until the subject was discussed between them, she could never fully trust Tsuyoshi. In spite of all that, she smiled and said: "Of course!"  
  
~~  
  
Sana walked home alone. Ray was meeting with some kind of producer today, so he couldn't pick her up from school. How dare he!, she silently fumed. Seriously, what type of person does he think he is?! Acting like he's the king of the world....he really pisses me off!  
  
Sana thought for awhile in silent rage, unaware of the fact that as she was walking down the sidewalk, she was knocking over mailboxes and trashcans, and scaring off cute little doggies. And that there was a car following her down the street............  
  
"Hey Sana! I didn't know that you were so violent!"  
  
Sana finally took notice of the car that had been following her from Crossroads. In it was the prettiest guy she had ever seen. If you could call a guy pretty. But that was the only way that she could describe him. I've seen him somewhere before, she pondered. But I can't exactly put my finger on it..........  
  
The car came to an abrupt stop on the edge of the road. Out of it came Naozumi Kamura. He came into step with Sana, and noted with eyebrows raised, "I see how you get your exercise." Sana sheepishly glanced behind her, where there was a trail of various fallen objects, including a mongoose shivering out of fear. "Well.....I just had my mind on something else."  
  
Naozumi wrinkled his nose. "You mean the Vigils?"  
  
"How do you know about...."  
  
She was interrupted. "I'm Naozumi Kamura." The boy stuck out his hand. Sana took it.  
  
"Sana Kurata. I just started at Cross.... wait a minute....I know you! You're the gavel guy! From the Vigils!" Sana put up a mental shield. "What do you want?"  
  
Naozumi sighed. Indeed, he had been sent by Akito to check up on Sana, to get some info. Personally, Naozumi really had been hoping to ask her out, and that Sana wouldn't recognize him. His cover was blown. "You're right. I am the president of the Vigils. But why don't we keep that out of our personal lives? I do have a life out of school, you know." He needn't say anymore. Sana had already brushed past Naozumi, leaving him to his own devices. "HEY!", he called.  
  
"Hey what?!", she replied. "If you're on his side, then I want nothing to do with you!"  
  
"He who?" It hit Naozumi like a ton of bricks. "You mean Akito?" He didn't get a chance to explain himself. Sana had turned the corner, and he knew that if he pursued, he could get into some big trouble, providing that she had a cell phone at hand. He decided that he would wait until tomorrow. Akito could wait one more day, couldn't he?  
  
~~  
  
Akito grumbled. He had been sitting at the phone for nearly an hour. He had already finished all of his homework, and was bored out of his mind. Not that he actually had to do any of it. He had the highest grade point average in the whole of Crossroads, besides that one girl; what was her name again? Akane? Aya? No matter. And besides that, when was stupid Naozumi going to call him? He had assigned the president the job of befriending Sana, and then getting some info on her. Actually, Akito would have personally done the job himself, except for the fact that Sana woudn't give him the time of day. Akito hoped that she wouldn't recognize Naozumi, as he had been in the shadows the whole meeting. Plus, he was every girl's dream guy. Who could resist him? Akito wanted to come up with something brilliant this time. Something no one else has come up with yet. He wanted to show Sana that he wasn't just some two-bit bully. That he was more than that. He wanted more than ever to prove himself to Sana. Wait. Prove himself? No, that wasn't right. He wanted to her to suffer. He wanted payback. No one had ever crossed him before. Especially not a girl. Most girls he knew were pushovers. But not Sana. No, she had to go all revolutionary on him and refuse his wishes. There was something different about her. An air of....confidence? He wondered what type of sushi she liked best. What was he thinking? It's just my hunger talking, he reasoned. So why do my thoughts keep floating back to her?, he asked himself. And where was that stupid phone call from Naozumi?  
  
Akito's stomach grumbled.  
  
~~End Ch. 4  
  
I hope you guys like it! REVIEW! o 


	5. Just the Beginning

Disclaimer: Okay people, say it with me: I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zilch. I own my germs, and little else.  
  
Author's note: YAY! Next chapter!! Thanks again to my reviewers, and furthermore, ENJOY!  
  
~Crossroads~  
By Burnt Rice  
  
Chapter 5: Just the Beginning  
  
"Oh Saaaaaanaaaaaaa........." Rei's sing-song voice resonated throughout the Kurata mansion. It bounced off the walls, magnifying his off-key voice. Skipping down the long hallway, little flowers and hearts could be seen floating around him like some sort of disease. It was quite frightening to see him this way, actually.  
  
Rei Sagami, Sana's life-long manager, found Sana in her room, playing 'keep the doggie treat away from my many dogs game'. Rei burst in, eyes wide in excitement. "Sana!"  
  
Sana jolted. It wasn't very often when a scary-looking manager would burst into her room with no prior warning. "What is it?", she asked.  
  
"You know that movie you just finished shooting? A Frozen Time?"  
  
Sana kept teasing the dogs that were going for the treat in her hand. "Yeah...."  
  
"You just got nominated for the 'Best Actress award!!!!'"  
  
"Really?! I can't wait to tell Mom! If I win, I'll celebrate by showing those pics of you to Asako-san!!"  
  
Rei smile faltered. "SANA!! I thought I burned those!!!"  
  
Sana grinned and reached for something under her bed. Simply, she said. "Copies."  
  
An epic chase was about to happen in the Kurata house. Who would win?  
  
~~  
  
Akito Hayama hated the sound of his alarm clock. Since he had started high school, the only thing that woke him up was his morning run. It was his way of escaping. No pressure from the family, no hounding from the teachers, and best off, no Vigils. He didn't have to worry about putting on a mask of indifference, or acting superior, so that spineless cronies would faithfully follow him, like lap dogs. Granted, he did have a certain twisted pleasure out of leading them, but hey. No one had asked them to. Akito looked forward to the challenge of finding the perfect assignment for each target. Every one of them was a little different, like a fingerprint on each individual. But one thing kept coming back into his head: Sana. He had the whole 'make her come back to me' routine, no one hadn't not returned to the Vigils yet. No one was that guiltless. The problem was, what to make her do when the time for her assignment came? He had no clue. Plus, Akito didn't want to get all of the Vigils involved just yet. He, Naozumi, and Tsuyoshi would do just fine on their own. He hadn't gotten the phone call from Naozumi last night, but Akito figured that he would have some info on Sana today. Today, his plan would take effect. Today was the day. So why did Akito have a twisted feeling in his gut?  
  
~~  
  
"WHAT?!!! You actually walked out on the Vigils? What's wrong with you, Sana?!!"  
  
"Shh! Keep it down! There could be people watching!"  
  
Sana and Fuka were walking down the hallway, to their first class. They had was ten minutes until the  
bell rang. "Oh, right." answered Fuka, at a softer volume. "So what happened?"  
  
"I told you already. I couldn't stand what that Hayama guy is doing to this place! It's like a dictatorship,  
except on a smaller scale." Sana noticed that someone was walking towards them. Naozumi.  
  
"Hey Sana. This your friend?" He was referring to Fuka.  
  
"Yeah.", the actress coldly replied. "This is Fuka Matsui. Come on, we've got to get to class." At that, Sana grabbed Fuka's arm and walked off, once more leaving Naozumi standing alone. He stared hard at the two girls retreating down the hall. "Fuka Matsui.", he said to himself.  
  
~~  
  
I still have 8 minutes before class starts, thought Naozumi. Man, that Sana girl can be so cold. He headed towards the Vigils meeting room, where he knew Tsuyoshi and Akito would be waiting. He opened the door, and found that his convictions had been correct.  
  
"So?" said Tsuyoshi.  
  
"So...", continued the Vigil president, ".....Fuka Matsui." Tsuyoshi automatically recorded the fact in his  
  
notebook.  
  
"Matsui......" repeated Akito. "Tsuyoshi. What do you have?"  
  
Tsuyoshi automatically read what was written on the page. It was like a habit to him now. Akito calling off a name, and Tsuyoshi revealing the stats. "Fuka Matsui.", he recited. "A junior. 16 years old. Moved here from Osaka about 4 years ago, so she still has a Kansai accent. Went out with some guy named Takaishi about a month ago. A junior at Crossroads too. Soon after we gave him that chocolate assignment they broke up."  
  
Silence. Akito's eyes bored into the wall. He came to a decision.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Naozumi looked up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Not you." , Akito replied. "Tsuyoshi."  
  
Tsuyoshi gulped. "Me? Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
Akito peered into Tsuyohi's eyes. Tsuyoshi suffered from a sudden chill. The assigner spoke.  
  
"Dead sure."  
  
~~End Ch. 5  
  
Review!!!!!! 


	6. Whispers

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha or the Chocolate War. There, I said it. Happy?  
  
A/N: Welcome to the sixth chapter. If anyone has noticed, I changed the rating from G to PG because of one teeny tiny word. Not a big deal at all. That said, read on!  
  
~Crossroads~  
By Burnt Rice  
  
Chapter 6: Whispers  
  
Tsuyoshi Sasaki nevously paced down one of the crowded hallways of Crossroads Academy. He had no idea why he should be nervous in the first place, as he had done this countless times. Tsuyoshi had no need to worry. But this time it was different. Was it because this time he felt a war between his sense of duty and newfound guilt rage inside of himself? Or was it just Sana? He glanced at his watch. It read 7:47. He had approximately thirteen minutes before second hour was to start. He expectantly watched the end of the corridor, waiting for Naozumi to show up. Tsuyoshi was just about to walk off when his accomplice made his appearance.  
  
Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough.", he stated. Instead of replying, Naozumi shrugged, thinking of the task that awaited them. Of course, Naozumi was just the accomplice. He was there for substance. Tsuyoshi was the one who was going to be doing all the talking.  
  
Tsuyoshi outlined their plan, which was simple yet effective. "We'll do the guys' bathroom, the english hallway, and then hit the library. That should be sufficient." He took a deep breath. "Ready?" Naozumi hesitated, but only for a second. "....yeah....let's go." Both Vigil members headed towards their first destination.  
  
~~  
  
Komori Kazuyuki wasn't a very bright person. He made straight As, but that was only because his mother pressured him to study every night. If it weren't for that, he probably wouldn't even be attending Crossroads. His primary worry was that prick, Aya Sugita. He absolutely had to surpass her grade point average this semester, otherwise his mother would be angry. Very angry.....he shuddered, in shame of what he had just imagined. He shoved the thought aside, and decided to start concentrating on his research. Komori pulled a book out of the bookshelf. He was in the school library, fine-tuning a lab report for his science teacher, Mr. Sengoku. Mr. Sengoku was the type of teacher that failed a student if he mixed up binary ionic compunds with binary molecular compounds. . He creeped Komori out. His teacher always had this vengeful glint in his eyes that gave him the look of a predator. Except for the Vigils, of whom Mr. Sengoku refused to acknowledge, students made sure to steer clear of this faculty member. Komori sighed. One month back, he had asked Naozumi Kamura if he could become a member of the Vigils. He desired the confidence, the authority, the all-out power that came with being a Vigil. Of, course, he wasn't quite sure that Kamura was a member. Sure, he had heard rumors, but.....the president of the student body an actual Vigil?! That was unheard of...... Of course Kamura said no, that he wasn't even a part of that group. Komori couldn't tell whether or not Kamura was lying, but he had heard that Kamura could put on a good act if he absolutely had to.......  
  
Komori Kazuyuki didn't have enough confidence to ask a second time.  
  
The doors to the library creaked as they opened, and of all people, Tsuyoshi Sasaki and Naozumi Kamura themselves had just entered the room. Komori stared at them in awe and jealousy. He wanted so much to be like them, to be near the great Akito Hayama. He knew that if he could only become a Vigil, then all of his troubles would fade away. He watched as the duo made their way to the outskirts of a study group. Komori had a gut feeling that they were up to something. Semi-crouching, and half-hidden by some book shelves, Komori made his way closer to Sasaki and Kamura so that he could hear what they were saying.  
  
Tsuyoshi spoke. "Hey Nao. Did ya hear?"  
  
Naozumi replied, "Hear what?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone. It's not exactly pleasant."  
  
Komori was puzzled. Obviously both guys were having a private conversation. So why were they talking in the middle of the library, where anyone could overhear them? As soon as the study group had heard that what Tsuyoshi had to say was private, all of them started to eavesdrop, hoping to catch some part of the news without looking obvious. Tsuyoshi went on, as if he didn't notice the eerie silence that filled the library.  
  
"Well, you know that girl, Fuka Matsui?"  
  
"That junior with the Kansai accent?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, I heard........"  
  
Komori's eyes widened as he listened to what Tsuyoshi had to say. He knew Matsui. Well, kind of. She didn't seem like that type of girl. He listened for more.  
  
"And last weekend, I heard that she got........"  
  
Komori closed his eyes. He was thoroughly disgusted. He immediately decided that he didn't want to risk being associated with Matsui. (Especially since the Vigil members were talking about her like that. Komori wanted to stay on their good side, just in case.) Finally, after watching both Vigils leave the library, he sighed and went back to his research.  
  
The study group gradually filled the library's eerie silence with fresh whispers and gossip.  
  
~~  
  
"I have a plan." said Sana. She looked determined, as if she were ready to start a race. She and Fuka were heading towards the cafeteria.  
  
"A plan?", inquired Fuka. "What type of plan?"  
  
"Something to right the wrong. We're taking a stand against the Vigils, Fuka."  
  
Conflicting emotions spread across Fuka's face. At first, she wore the same look that Sana had: ready to go against anything that came her way. However, that look was quickly erased. She seemed pained, as if she were remembering something from long ago.  
  
"No.", she said. "We shouldn't take risks like that. You don't understand what they've done to Yu.....I mean, the school."  
  
Sana was confused. "What are you talking about? All they've done to me is make me angry. Seriously, they haven't even touched me......"  
  
".....yet.", finished Fuka. Her eyes were pleading now. "Please. I'm beggin' you. Don't get involved. Besides, there's only the two of us."  
  
Sana grinned. "And that's where you're wrong. I've done a little......research, and I know a whole bunch of people who would love to revolt against the Vigils." Both girls entered the lunch room, heading towards their table. Sana noticed a lot of whispers and glares as she and Fuka passed by the students. What's going on?, she thought.  
  
Fuka noticed the stares too. The students seemed really.......was it angry? She wondered if anyone had seen her trip in the hallway this morning. She decided to forget about it. Fuka smiled and came up to two of her friends, Tatsuya and Miki. "Hey guys! Mind scootin' over so Sana and I got a little room?" Both Tatsuya and Miki looked up at her, disgust written all over their faces. Tatsuya spoke first.  
  
"There isn't any room left at this table. Sorry.", was his curt answer.  
  
"What are ya talkin' about? The table's only about half full!"  
  
Miki acidly replied, "Like Tatsuya here says. There aren't any seats left."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Let me and Sana sit down."  
  
Miki continued. "Let me explain. There are no seats left at this table for you. Sana is welcome to stay. Got it?"  
  
"Oh please, as if I would really sit with you hypocrites. One day you're acting all friendly and the next day you're acting like a bunch of rejects. Thanks but no thanks. We'll just sit somewhere else.", replied Sana.  
  
"Right, I got it.", Fuka said. "C'mon, Sana." Both Sana and Fuka headed for an empty booth, but were still close enough to hear Miki's last remark.  
  
"...........See ya later....whore."  
  
~~  
  
Akito smirked. He was watching the whole exchange from a booth slightly over to the left. Both Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Naozumi were sitting with him. Akito watched how Fuka had been rejected , and how she had been called a whore. So far things were going as expected. But he hadn't anticipated what happened next.  
  
Sana turned around and marched right up to Miki. She looked ready to kill. She hardened her eyes and spoke, her quavering voice barely above a whisper. "What did you say? Say that again." Miki was trembling, and the whole cafeteria was watching.  
  
"I said....nothing. I didn't say anything."  
  
Anger radiated off of Sana. "Don't you ever call my friend that again."  
  
At that, Sana walked off, and Fuka, shaken, followed. People glared at the duo as they left the room. Yet, about thirteen other students followed suit.  
  
Akito frowned. He didn't like the looks of this. Alright, so maybe he had expected Sana to react with a touch of abnormality, but he expected Fuka to cry, or at least be hurt. If anything, they seemed infuriated by this new development. And what was with those people that followed them out? The whole school supposedly wanted nothing to do with Fuka Matsui. Akito brushed the thought aside. Probably just a coincidence, he thought. Yet he couldn't help but admire the loyalty that Sana had for Fuka. Any other girl he knew would have run into the bathroom to cry their eyes out, or ignored the remark, as if it never existed. But no, Sana was different from all those other girls. She was courageous. She had this intense fire within herself........Akito blinked and stopped himself from going any farther. What's wrong with me?, he asked himself. Snap out of it.  
  
Akito went back to his shrimp.  
  
~~  
  
Naozumi sat next to Akito, and watched his reaction to the events that had just unfolded. Naozumi noticed Akito's pleasure, and then watched his pleasure melt into disbelief. He also saw a different look in Akito's eyes. It was something Naozumi had never seen in the assigner before. Naozumi followed Akito's gaze, and it landed onto Sana.  
  
No way, he thought. There's no way in..........  
  
~~  
  
Ugh., thought Aya. That girl Miki was so cruel. Miki was one of Fuka's good friends, too. She wanted to support Fuka here and now, but she couldn't. Not with three of the Vigil's most important members sitting all around her. Aya had something on her mind. She dreaded the thought of it, but it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Tsuyoshi?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah?", he answered.  
  
"Actually, I have a question to ask all three of you."  
  
Akito stopped eating and leaned back, his way of saying, "Speak." Naozumi looked up with newfound curiousity.  
  
Aya cleared her throat. "I would like to join the Vigils."  
  
~~End Ch. 6  
  
A/N: I was honestly going to write more for this this chapter, but I wanted to post it today. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	7. The Preventors

Disclaimer: I don't own them, what a revelation.....  
  
A/N: All of your reviews are so encouraging! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!   
  
To answer Lizzie Black's question, I did get Miki's name from Marmalade Boy, but only because I needed a name, and that was the first one that came into my head.   
  
~Crossroads~  
  
By Burnt Rice  
  
Chapter 7: The Preventors  
  
Two girls ran down the empty hallway of Crossroads Academy, laughing, impervious to the world, stuck in their own shallow bubble of boys and gossip.   
  
"Have you gotten a dress for the dance yet?", asked one.  
  
The other girl nodded. "Yeah. I just got it yesterday. It's so gorgeous...."  
  
Blah blah blah, thought Mr. Sengoku. There he was, sitting alone in his classroom during lunch hour, doing what else except grading hoards of tests. What a suprise. He smirked as he marked about half the answers on some pathetic student's paper incorrect, resulting in a failing grade. He glanced at the student's name. Kazuyuki Kamori. Seeing the name, Sengoku gained a new level of sardonic satisfaction. Kazuyuki hadn't really gotten those answers wrong; technically, they were right. On the other hand, if you looked at them from a different angle, Mr. Sengoku could twist the questions to mean something totally different. He loved giving out tests like these. As a result, Sengoku could tamper with whoever's grade he damn well pleased. Lately, Kazuyuki Komori had been whiney this past week. He had been bothering him after class for so many trivial questions, with that annoying voice of his. ('Mr. Sengoku, how high of a score should I get on tomorrow's test in order to raise my grade point average by fifteen hundreths of a point?') Stuff like that. Kazuyuki will be so broken by this, sarcastically thought Sengoku. He thought it with false compassion and sympathy. With a flourish, he scribbled a huge 54 across the top of Kazuyuki's paper. Mr. Sengoku also liked using big, thick, red markers to grade papers. It enhanced a student's feeling of failure when he saw his paper virtually covered in red. It did things to the student's morale.  
  
Thinking about the dance that thse two girls were talking about, he decided to give a pop quiz on that same day. That'll teach them, he thought, laughing. Feeling very self-satisfied, he went on to the next paper. Grimacing, he saw that it was none other than Hayama Akito's paper. The satisfied look on Sengoku's face grew more sour with each question he scanned. Damn him, thought Sengoku. Once more, Hayama had somehow manged to get all of the questions correct. Even if Sengoku had twisted the problems, Hayama had managed to present both sides to each answer, gaining himself a perfect score. Again.   
  
If only there was some way to catch Hayama cheating, or something similar to that nature. Mr. Sengoku felt old anger buring within himself. He hated the look of Hayama's eyes; the haughty, devil may care gaze that haunted Sengoku night after night. It made Sengoku even more furious because of the fact that Hayama was the Assigner, the symbol of the Vigils. Hayama had the same look of another Assigner, a person generations back, when Crossroads was first built. Back when the Vigils had first been formed.   
  
As soon as Sengoku had first applied for his job as biology teacher, found out that the Vigils were still in operation, and that they were being led by Hayama, he vowed that he would have his revenge. Maybe not now, or tomorrow, but someday. A plan had been growing in his head ever since he was eighteen, when he was a senior at Crossroads.   
  
Mr. Sengoku had recieved the first assignment ever given by the Vigils.  
  
~~  
  
"I want to join the Vigils."  
  
Naozumi looked up with questioning interest. Tsuyoshi's mouth dropped open and half eaten shrimp fell from it unto his tray. The sidemost corner of Akito's mouth twitched, but he quickly hid his surprise. Naozumi was the first to speak.  
  
"But....but why?"  
  
Aya shrugged. "I'm interested in the work you guys do, and I....I have some ideas."  
  
Both Tsuyoshi and Naozumi looked Akito's way, waiting for his opinion. Finally, he spoke. "Meetings are after school. You'll know when, because those are the days when the V on the bulletain board is turned upside down." He said no more, and returned to eating his lunch.   
  
~~  
  
  
  
Naozumi uneasily glanced from Akito to Tsuyoshi to Aya, the latter's eyes downcast, uncharacteristically concentrating on her lunch. First of all, Naozumi was taken by suprise. Who would've guessed that Miss Goody-two-shoes wanted to take part in the most feared group of Crossroads? To be frank, he hadn't really minded her hanging around the three of them, she eased the tension between the guys and directed their attention to other matters. But now she was showing an interest in the Vigils. Was that the reason she had started going out with Tsuyoshi in the first place?   
  
Next off, Naozumi was little more than bothered in Akito's newfound interest in Sana. But then again, Akito had no weaknesses, at least, no outwardly weaknesses that he could see. Akito wasn't that bad-looking. In fact, Naozumi was willing to bet that Akito could have any girl in the whole school. So why and when, all of a sudden, did he decide that Sana was so interesting? Naozumi was determined to get Sana for himself, and keep her away from Akito.  
  
On the flip side, it did show that Akito was human. Sometimes Naozumi had to question Akito's humanity.  
  
And what about Sana's friend? Poor Fuka. Thinking back to how that sorry excuse for a person had called Fuka Matsui a "whore", Naozumi felt a surge of anger. How could Akito do this?, thought Naozumi. Now that he thought about it, a year or two of Vigil operations had conditioned himself to become numb and unaffected to anyone else's pain. Yet today, Akito had gotten goody-goody Aya to cross the line, and innocent Fuka to become the main topic of hurtful gossip. A month back, Fuka had already suffered from the Vigils just because her boyfriend wouldn't comply and do the chocolate assignment. But after about a week of Vigil....interference, Takaishi Yuta had finally broken down, and given in.   
  
Another triumph for the Vigils, right?  
  
Naozumi felt sick. No, he felt disgusted with himself. Why had he even agreed to become a Vigil in the first place? But Naozumi knew the answer to that question. As a freshman at Crossroads, he knew nothing. He quickly became a football hero, and moved through the social ranks. He was an honor roll student, and his teachers gave him praise after praise. Back as a freshman, Naozumi was so full of himself. And then he heard about the Vigils, the ultimate power, Crossroads's darkest secret. Back then, he only saw it as the perfect way to top his own accomplishments. He didn't know about the pain that they caused, the torture and fear that lay in every Crossroads student's heart. And Akito was interesting. A little cold at first, but he grew on you. He was cunning and clever. No one could match Akito's wits and intuition.   
  
Naozumi hated the school, hated the Vigils, but most of all, he hated himself.   
  
~~  
  
Sana and Fuka walked out the door, and into the sitting courtyard outside. No one usually came out here because it was too far away from the cafeteria to walk, but Sana found it to be perfect for her purposes.  
  
"You alright, Fuka?", asked Sana.  
  
Fuka looked up, unshed tears in her eyes. "Yeah. Don't worry about me, I'm used to it."   
  
"What do you mean, used to it?" But Sana had to stop there, for both girls had reached their destination. Sitting on the scattered benches throughout the courtyard, were students of various social groups and ages. They all expectantly looked up at Sana as she and Fuka sat down in the center of them all.   
  
"We'll talk about this later.", whispered Sana to Fuka. Then she raised her voice so that all the other students, about 17 of them, could hear her. Some looked anxious, as if by simply being here they were committing blasphemy.  
  
"We all know why we are here.", said Sana. "We're here because we want change. We want to protect ourselves, and our friends. We want to end the pain and suffering that's been plaguing this school for years. We want to put an end to the Vigils."  
  
Murmurs started throughout the group of students. Sana cleared her throat, and they stopped. "I know I sound a bit melodramatic, but from what I've heard, the Vigils have gone too far."  
  
One guy spoke up. "Yeah, I've heard that yesterday Ms. Haneoka quit her job."  
  
"And last year they sold tickets to a fight between this bully and this other kid.", said a girl. "The kid got sent to the hospital."  
  
"And they caused my ex-boyfriend, Yuta, to have a nervous breakdown and miss a whole month of school.", quietly added Fuka.  
  
Taken by suprise, Sana looked up at Fuka. She had never heard this before. Fuka looked shaken, but unbeaten. Maybe a little revolutionary work would do Fuka some good. "We have to put an end to the Vigils, here and now.", said Sana. "First, I want you all to sign this contract. By signing this, you will be bound to keep this group a secret. But you will have the right to back out of anything that you don't want to do." Sana passed the paper to the girl sitting closest to her right. The girl studied the paper, looking for any catches that would make her fall into some sort of unknown trap. After a moment, finding nothing wrong with the agreement, she signed her name, under Sana's, which was already there. Her name was Mayu Tenou. She passed it on to the next person, a guy by the name of Gomi. He signed too, not taking as long to scan the contract. One by one, the remaining 15 sudents signed their name, conciously aware of the fact that if this paper was ever found by the Vigils, it would be the end of them.   
  
At last the paper came to Fuka. Sana knew that this would be hard for her, having experienced Vigil treatment before. She held her breath. But Fuka didn't give the contract a second thought, and signed it as soon as she had gotten the paper in her hands. Fuka looked straight up into Sana's face, full of determination, and handed the paper back to Sana. This wasn't going to be easy. Sana looked up at the people sitting around, most of them having never spoken to each other their whole lives, yet all joined together today for one common belief.   
  
"Welcome to the Preventors.", said Sana.   
  
~~  
  
  
  
A/N: (I got this from another author)   
  
You + Review = Happy Me = New Chapter! (and maybe a bit more on Akito!!!!!) 


End file.
